Above the Bright Blue Sea (title changed)
by SaphhireBleu
Summary: Ariel has three weeks to find a true reason to remain human. Torn between returning to the sea and her family, or staying on land with her true love, Prince Eric, she must make a decision...the right decision...before it's too late. Can Ariel complete the many tasks and face the hardships ahead of her? (Based on the original Disney classic).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Technically this is my second fanfic, but my first was a disaster. Hopefully this one will be better. All constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy! (New chapters should be out at least once a week.**

 **I do not own The Little Mermaid or any of its original characters. I do own this story and any extra characters I may make up.**

Ariel laid back on the wet sand, gasping for breath. She wondered if going to Ursula and being changed into a human was worth it. If Ariel didn't find a reason to live as a human, whatever that meant, in three weeks she would belong to Ursula for eternity. Yes it was worth it if she could has three whole weeks with Prince Eric.

Ariel's new legs ached when she tried to move, so she just laid there, resting for a bit before getting up. Her thought drifted to Eric when she had saved him, two days before now.

~|~|~|~|Flashback|~|~|~|~

Ariel had woken up, remembering the events of the night before. The fiery ship, Eric drowning...where was Eric? Her eyes flew open, horrified that she dropped him before she could make it to the beach, but Eric was right there on the soft sand next to her. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow, but he was at least breathing.

Ariel sat up quickly, biting her lip hard to hold in screams of pain. Her muscles were very sore and stiff from swimming with Eric in her arms. And the sudden movement hurt like heck. Ariel took a shaky, deep breath and slowly pulled herself over to Eric's side. She softly began singing to him.

Eric was so handsome, and he seemed caring as well. Ariel had seen him making sure everyone got off the burning ship before he got himself off.

Ariel was just finishing her song when she saw Eric's eyes flutter open.

Eric blinked his eyes, trying to focus on the creature above him that had the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard.

"Who are...what is your...did you...were you the one that saved me?" Eric finally sputtered out.

Ariel blushed, bashfully giving an innocent smile, "I am," she murmured quietly, gazing deeply into his sea-blue eyes.

Eric was mesmerized by the gorgeous woman he was speaking with. He sat up slowly, taking in all her beautiful features; thick, scarlet hair, large, turquoise eyes, and delicate, pearly-white skin. Eric's gaze quickly scanned her figure, not wanting to be improper by staring at anything, in exception to her face. He immediately decided that she was very petite, and around maybe 4'9"... _wait a minute...that is not a shimmering green skirt,_ Eric thought, _is that...a tail?_

Ariel sat up straight, or more of held herself more upright on her hands when Eric sat up. She followed his eyes that seemed to be stuck on her tail.

"Is that a tail?" Eric demanded, "Are you a mermaid?"

Eric decided he must've sounded much more angry or upset than he felt, because the girl's kind eyes suddenly became filled with fear and she pulled herself a few feet away from him. Eric got on his knees and crawled over to Ariel and slowly sat back on his heels before gently placing a hand on her arm.

"I will not hurt you. You do not need to be afraid." Eric stated firmly, but kindly, "Besides, I could never hurt anyone who saves my life," he gave a small chuckle. "What is your name?"

Ariel hesitated for a good five seconds or so. "Ariel. My name is Ariel," She answered, somehow knowing Eric was sincere about not hurting her.

Eric smiled warmly, making Ariel's heart flutter. "Beautiful name," he gently tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "for a beautiful mermaid."

Eric had no idea why the fact that a mermaid sitting right in front of him and having a conversation with him wasn't insane. Maybe it was because he believed old sailors' tales about mermaids, maybe he was just insane, but if it was real, Eric wasn't planning on ruining it.

"And you're the Prince Eric," Ariel commented quietly, locking her eyes with his while trying to ignore the tingling feeling that coursed through her body from Eric's touch and sweet words.

Eric nodded, his eyes still locked with hers, "Yes, I am...but how did you know?"

Ariel shook her head softly, "Doesn't matter." She broke her eyes away from his and looked out towards the sea, dreading that she just ruined the moment...wait, was that a moment?

"I must go," Ariel stated quickly, "I'm sorry." She began pulling herself to the tide before Eric could object.

Eric jumped to his feet, just then processing Ariel's words properly.

"Ariel? Please, wait!" Eric jogged out to her. Boy, even on dry land, mermaids moved quickly. He gave a small smile to Ariel and gently took her into his arms. "Let me help you."

Ariel's cheeks flushed bright red as Eric lifted her. He was so strong, yet so gentle and sweet. The tingling that she felt before intensified, making it hard to concentrate on more than just Eric's handsome face. She had to get home to her father, King Triton, and her sisters. They would all be worried for her, if not, extremely angry at her for being gone all night. And if anyone found out that she had been talking with a human and saving him too? Ariel would just die.

Eric looked down at the gorgeous, (though surprisingly light), woman in his arms. How was he supposed to let this beautiful creature go? Deep down in his heart, Eric knew that turning Ariel loose was what's best for her. What would he do with her anyway? Lock her up in a tank? That would never be okay to do with any creature. Suddenly, Eric realized the water had reached as high as his hips. Reluctantly, he laid Ariel in the water.

Ariel sighed in relief when the seawater surrounded her body again. She looked up at Eric. He was smiling down serenely at her, but pure sadness filled his eyes.

"Oh, Eric," Ariel smiled weakly, gently cupping his cheek with her hand, "I'll come back. I just can't stay." As soon as she promised him she'd come back, a wave of regret washed over her. What if she couldn't keep that promise?

Eric's eyes seemed to light up, at least just a little. "You would, Ariel? Do you know when?"

Ariel was a little nervous to answer him, "One day after tomorrow...I'll do my best." She had to fight down the urge to kiss him on the cheek. "Goodbye, until then," She added quickly, hearing more humans' voices.

Eric nodded, "I'll wait for you, as long as it may take," he promised and quickly kissed her forehead. With one last smile, Eric turned and headed back to the beach as fast as he could.

Ariel took one last look, and savored the tingles for one more moment before diving under the surface and heading back towards home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Thank you for showing interest in my story. I hope no one is disappointed by this chapter. It is nearly twice as long as the first chapter, so I hope you that. Enough of me babbling! Sebastian and Flounder are briefly introduced in this chapter. Please review!**

~|~|~|~|Flashback|~|~|~|

The worry lines on her father's face seemed to deepen the longer Ariel stood in his presence.

"Daddy, I said I'm sorry!" Ariel insisted, trying to keep the tears from flowing. However, those tears weren't sadness, but pure fury. Sebastian had apparently been spying on her when she saved Eric, then stooped so low as to tell her father, the king, every single detail of what he saw.

"You know how I feel about humans," Kind Triton boomed, "You know how humans are! They're cruel, heartless barbarians!"

Ariel's eyebrows knit together into a deep scowl. "They're not barbarians!" Ariel demanded, "You don't even know him!"

"And you do?" King Triton's anger flared.

"Yes I do!" Ariel retorted, "And I am going back to see him too!" Ariel gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth, shocked and mortified at herself for blurting that out.

King Triton took on a whole new level if rage. "Ariel, go to your room. Guards!"

Ariel swam out of the room as fast as she could, deciding to let her tears flow. Then she stopped just outside the door to eavesdrop. There was no way Ariel could live without knowing what her father was going to say.

Guards filed into the throne room, ready for further orders.

"Close off every exit of the palace. Let no creature leave without checking identification. Princess Ariel is not to leave." The King turned to Sebastian, who had been sitting guilt-ridden and silent the entire time. "Sebastian, you are in charge of watching Ariel. You've done a good job so far, do not disappoint."

Sebastian didn't wait to get to it. The quicker he was out of Triton's presence, the better.

Ariel heard it all, and knew she had make a plan for escape as quickly as possible. Ariel zipped down a few corridors that lead to her room. She opened the door to the scene she was anticipating: Arista and Adella fighting over who stole what, Aquata and Andrina fighting over who gets the longer time in the bathroom, Alana who was trying to study, sighed and clamped her hands over her ears, clearly frustrated as always, and lastly, Attina, who was trying her best to make everyone stop fighting for mostly Alana's sake.

Ariel slipped past all of them, and made her way to the window. She sat on the window sill, watching for guards. Ariel saw two above her, perched in the palace's towers that looked out directly above her (one towards the right, one towards the left). Four guards were alert at the base of the palace. Ariel observed them and began plotting her escape. Tomorrow night, she decided, was the perfect time. Tonight and tomorrow, Ariel would have to endure.

All night Ariel had just laid there in her clamshell bed, thinking of nothing but Eric, smiling all night long, but the following day dragged by for one very bored Ariel.

Eric's last words to her kept playing and replaying in her head that day. 'I'll wait for you, as long as it may take.' He had to have noticed the uncertainty in her voice when Ariel promised Eric to be back to see him by tomorrow. She had to be there, not necessarily though as the same girl he saw before.

Ariel's plan was complete when her partner in crime, Flounder, did in fact come by to see her, (like she knew he would), and he agreed to "assist" her escape. After only ten minutes of being together and talking, Sebastian came in and ordered Flounder out. Flounder apparently was a "bad influence" and "should be avoided." According to the crab, that is.

Finally the day of nothingness and boredom was over and it was time for bed again. Despite no sleep the night before, Ariel was wide awake and ready to face the enormous challenge ahead of her. As always, as soon as her sisters came back into their room, (Ariel had stayed there all day, not daring to have an accidental run in with her father) the constant chattering and bickering began. Ariel had gotten very good at tuning out her sisters' talking, just losing herself in thought was easy.

"Ariel!" Yelled a sassy voice above all others, "Are you the reason Daddy has the palace on lock-down?"

Ariel jumped at the voice, her first thought was to ignore the question, but she noticed that the room went silent after it was asked. Ariel looked up to see Arista scowling at her, demanding an answer, no doubt the one who asked, and the rest of her sisters were staring, wondering what Ariel would say.

"Why would you think that?" Ariel answered innocently, rolling over on her clamshell, pretending to be tired.

"Ariel," Attina's authoritative voice urged, "Is Arista right?"

Ariel turned back to face them, "Is Arista ever right?" She retorted, "Now get to your beds, you know Daddy will come in any second to see that we're asleep."

"Ariel is right," Alana agreed with her, "We'd better not let Father see us up. You know how that goes."

Everyone else rolled their eyes and nodded in agreement.

"To bed then. This can wait until morning," Attina decided, swimming off to her clamshell.

Arista shot a rather angry look to Ariel before swimming to her bed like everyone else. What her problem was, Ariel didn't know and didn't care. She was the one locked up, not Arista. Oh well, she thought.

Ariel just turned back over, hiding her head under her blanket, and began silently crying. Alana just stood up for her, and even though her sisters, especially Arista, were often mean to her and rather annoying, she couldn't help but think about how this was the last time they'd all be together. Ariel just lay there, reminiscing about the good times she and her sisters had had together.

Sometime that night, much later than usual, their father swam by their room, not coming in like he usually did. Rather, he just looked in and moved on. Ariel didn't mind though, the last creature she wanted to see was the merman that forbade her happiness. At least an hour later, Ariel was positive all of her sisters were asleep. Now her plan was ready to take action, and it had to work.

Ariel silently swam out of her bed and to the window, patiently waiting for Flounder to do his part. Ariel stared into the darkness for around ten minutes before she saw the small explosion, a series of bright lights dissolving the darkness around it, then a moment later, a familiar, tiny yellow dot darting around. That was her cue. Ariel couldn't see very well in the dark nighttime waters, but she trusted Flounder. He had to draw all the guards away so Ariel could make her escape, which, surprisingly enough, seemed to be working. Ariel looked back into her bedroom with all her sleeping sisters and fought back tears.

"Goodbye, dear sisters," Ariel whispered before pushing off her window and swimming away into the night.

Flounder had done his part perfectly, well, obviously, or Ariel would've been caught a long time ago. She silently thanked Flounder for being such a good friend. There was no one Ariel would miss more than he.

Ariel was deep in her thoughts, which wasn't a good idea while swimming at full speed. Gradually two lights in from of her grew bigger and bigger, until they were directly in front if Ariel. She had just noticed them before it was too late. Ariel stopped as fast as she could, but still ran right into them. The eels hissed at Ariel for running into them, but regained their composure and remembered why they were there in the first place.

"You seek the One," one hissed.

"The One who can let your dreams come true," the other hissed.

Ariel nodded, "Yes. Can you take me to her?"

"Of course, child," they both hissed in unison, "Right this way."

Ariel followed the creepy eels with mismatched eyes until they reached the witch's lair; a horrible sea-monster's skeleton made up the structure, with the mouth of the terrible creature being the entrance. Ariel was completely positive this was the right place.

Reluctantly, she swam through the entrance and past an odd polyp garden. The polyps seemed to be begging her to turn back, but Ariel was sure it was her imagination. She continued bravely swimming into the lair, but when Ariel laid eyes on her...Ursula, the sea-witch herself, all of Ariel's courage fled her body. The large woman was half octopus rather than fish, and Ariel couldn't decide between her pale-lavender skin or her dark, slimy tentacles: which was more repulsive.

Most of what happened after she first saw Ursula, Ariel didn't remember. It was all such a blur...the cauldron spreading eerie light across the lair...signing a scroll without giving much thought to what she was doing...Ursula explaining that she had three weeks to find a true reason to live as a human or be owned by Ursula for eternity, (that was the one thing Ariel remembered exactly)...and the extreme pain that engulfed her body as her tail changed into two human legs.

"No physical payment, child," Ursula had said, "I will get paid, just not by you."

That was the most confusing part to Ariel.

Now she was human, lying on a beach, wondering what she should do.

"What should I do?" Ariel asked herself aloud, "I'm Ariel. I always know what to do...or I improvise," she smiled at herself and finally stood up on shaky legs.

"I will go see Eric...well, go find him I suppose. But first, humans always cover their bodies, right? Maybe I should too..." Ariel wondered aloud. Nobody was anywhere near her, so it didn't seem too odd to be talking with herself.

Ariel's eyes searched around her for something like those...those...umm...clothes! Those clothes that humans wear. Then she spotted a heap of beige fabric that might do. It laid near a large rock that wasn't too far away. Ariel eagerly tried to run to it, but promptly after the first attempted step, fell flat on her face. Ariel groaned, her face literally buried in the sand, and lifted herself up. Slowly, she balanced herself back up on her feet. Much, much more carefully, Ariel placed one foot ahead of herself and pushed her weight onto it. A smile spread across her face as she walked the next foot and the next, the motion getting easier and easier as she went.

Within five minutes, she made it the twenty-five feet or so to the heap of fabric by the rock. Ariel reached down and picked up the old sail and wrapped herself in the rough material. Ariel wasn't do naïve as to not know that she couldn't let go if the fabric before she secured it around her body. Two short ropes laid underneath where Ariel had picked up the sail. She picked it up with one hand, and wrapped it once around her waist and tied it off, then wrapped it once above her shells and tied that one off. Ariel looked down at herself, pleased with her make-shift dress.

All of a sudden, Ariel realized she was not alone. She heard someone...or something just about to come around the rock.

 **Mini-cliffhanger y'all! Sorry about that. I had to end this chapter somewhere! Also, flashbacks are over. Be sure to review! Ideas am criticism are greatly appreciated! Lastly, there will be much, much more Eric/Ariel to come. (I do not have time to insert italics where they belong. Will update later!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! Hope you've been enjoying the story so far. This chapter introduces Carlotta, and is mostly just Ariel and Eric. Please review! I need to know what everyone thinks!**

"Max? Slow down, boy!" Eric called, laughing a little as Max zipped around a huge rock. Eric jogged to catch up with his dog. He came around the corner and froze. Th...there she was, perched up on the rock, trying to keep Max down and off of her. Ariel.

Eric snapped his fingers and Max backed away from Ariel with a triumphant woof. Ariel looked up, startled at Eric's snap. Quickly her surprise faded off her face and was replaced with a blushing smile. She ran her hands through her hair as a sudden feeling of self-consciousness washed over her.

"Hello Eric," Ariel's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of pink when she said his name. Eric, however, did not smile back...or speak for that matter.

After a long moment of him silently studying her, no warning was given before Eric's face burst into a smile. he rushed over to Ariel, lifted her up off the rock and twirled her in a circle before setting her down on her _feet._

Eric stared at her feet, "How did you do it?" He asked, pulling her into a gentle hug.

"What did I do?" Ariel teased lightly, hoping he wouldn't press her. She wasn't sure she was ready to explain the searing pain that blazed down her tail when it split in two and formed legs...and how the pure panic of not being able to breathe, (though the water pressure had no effect on her), was bad enough to make Ariel quite fearful of the sea.

Eric pulled away from her, "Now, don't do that to me...oh, whatever. It doesn't matter," Eric decided, unknowingly relieving Ariel some of her worry, "You're...you're human! That is what matters," Eric's smile wavered for just a moment, "Is it permanent?"

Ariel placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, "Let's hope so."

Eric smiled, gazing into Ariel's eyes. He began noticing the little things, like the exact color of her eyes were just a bit more greener of the shade turquoise. And how small of a girl she really was; the top of Ariel's head barely reached his chin level, and his arms could wrap around her and he'd still easily be able to reach his own shoulders when they hugged.

"What are you wearing?" Eric just noticed.

Ariel was just thinking about strong Eric was. She was sure he could've launched her ten feet into the air if he had wanted to...she knew who not to pick a fight with. Then Eric's embrace welcomed her with literal open arms, and for that moment, Ariel felt safer and more loved than she'd ever felt before.

Eric's question had jerked her out of her thoughts, "Wh...what's wrong with this?" Ariel looked down at her ragged sail-cloth dress she'd made.

Eric's laugh rang across the beach, "Nothing, nothing at all, Ariel."

Ariel was quite confused, but Eric's laughing didn't particularly anger her, it just was...well...confusing.

Eric stopped laughing when he saw Ariel's expression, but he didn't stop smiling, "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I suppose you aren't up-to-date on women's fashion in this world are you?"

Ariel shook her head, despite the question obviously being rhetorical.

Eric brushed his fingers ever so slightly across Ariel's cheek, "I missed you."

Ariel blushed again, "I missed you too, Eric. Why do you think I did this?" She gestured to her legs, which were wobbling around involuntarily.

Eric wondered what Ariel actually did to get legs, but that was obviously a subject for later. He looked down at her legs in awe of Ariel and how she gave up being a mermaid for him. Eric saw her poor legs shaking miserably. The poor girl looked like she'd collapse any second. He scooped her up, bridal-style, without waiting for permission.

"Not used to standing, are you?" Eric smiled.

Ariel's body finally felt relief when Eric picked her up. A long sigh escaped her as she relaxed into his arms. For once in her life, Ariel felt pathetic and helpless. What kind of portrayal of her personality was that? Ariel was sure she didn't want him to think of her as some non-literal princess who couldn't lift a finger.

"It's okay, Eric. I can walk. I won't put you to any trouble," Ariel offered.

Eric heard her sigh and felt her petite body settle into his arms. She was purely exhausted. From what? Well, clearly learning to walk and stand, but he was sure that there was more to it than just that.

"No, Ariel. It is alright with me to carry you. I'm not going to let you fall and hurt yourself," Eric explained and began walking, "You've been through enough. You deserve a break."

Ariel certainly wasn't going to deny it. Not only did her new legs hurt, but her head was throbbing. And not only was she still trying to process the fact that she was now a human, she was worried about what her father would say, what he'd do, and what her sisters would think! What about when her three weeks were up and she hadn't found a good enough reason to live as a human? How would she be able to bear being stuck with Ursula for the rest of her life?

"We're almost there," Eric broke the silence, "Would you mind walking as to not look odd going in? Nobody knows about you yet..."

Ariel was pulled back to the present again by Eric's voice. She wasn't hurt by his comment on nobody knowing she existed.

"I don't mind," Ariel answered simply, rather excited to see Eric's own castle.

Eric nodded, softly setting Ariel down on her feet. "You okay?"

Ariel nodded assuredly, "Of course!" She felt her weight go back onto her own feet. Ariel bit her lip in reaction to the pain that shot down her legs. They were even more sore than they had been before.

Eric watched Ariel's legs nearly buckle again, somehow she still held herself up in the most regal of manner possible, despite the fact that her knees were trembling, and the pain she was clearly in.

"Here, I'll help," Eric offered, gently slipping an arm around her perfectly thin waist, helping her stand up properly, "Ready?"

With a quick nod from Ariel, they both walked together up a path that lead towards the grand, seaside castle.

Ever since the moment they entered the castle, Ariel felt like she'd just swam into a very strong current.

At the sight of the Prince, all the maids raced to finish their jobs and they hurried off to another room. One maid in particular, a rather plump, good natured-looking woman, didn't run off, but came up to Ariel and Eric.

"You've had a good walk I see?" The maid giggled, eyeing Ariel, "Who is this young lady?"

Eric caught a hint of uncertainty in the maid's voice. Clearly she didn't understand the sail-dress that Ariel had made.

"Carlotta, this is Ariel. I found her washed up on the beach. She cannot remember much...amnesia, I believe," Eric explained calmly.

Carlotta glanced as Ariel's wardrobe and raised an eyebrow at Eric, (proving his first thought to be true), before smiling warmly at Ariel, "Well, you poor girl. Let's get you cleaned up."

Eric studied Ariel's expression. Was she nervous or just overwhelmed? Possibly neither, he wasn't sure, but Ariel certainly didn't look perfectly happy.

"Go on with Carlotta, Ariel. She will take good care of you," Eric let go of Ariel's waist and held her hand for a moment, I have got some work to do anyway," Eric explained.

Carlotta smiled at the two before turning and beginning to walk off, "Come, dear," Carlotta called to Ariel.

Ariel gave one last look to Eric and slipped her hand out of his loose grip before turning and following Carlotta down a long hall and up one flight of stairs. The more she used her legs, the easier it was to control them, though it really was painful going up the stairs.

Carlotta lead Ariel to a bathroom and ordered buckets of hot water to be brought up to fill the bath. She lead Ariel behind a curtain and undressed her, tossing the rags and ropes into a corner. Without needing to wait, the bath was already filled with bubbly, steamy water. Ariel supposed that the moment she had walked in, the water was being heated.

Carlotta helped Ariel into the bath and waited for no amount of time before scrubbing Ariel's new legs and her arms. Ariel couldn't stop giggling when Carlotta scrubbed her. Her body in dry land was so much more sensitive than in the sea.

Carlotta smiled at Ariel warmly, "You're very ticklish aren't you? Well, do you mind on splashing?"

Ariel looked up at Carlotta to see her wiping her face with a towel. Apparently, Ariel had splashed water into her face. She was afraid she could never get used to not splashing.

"I'm sorry, Miss Carlotta."

Carlotta took her turn to laugh, "That's alright, and it's just Carlotta, dear," she reached down and pulled Ariel up by her arm, "Let's dry you off," Carlotta said, grabbing a clean, purple towel that felt very fluffy against Ariel's skin.

"Ooh!" Ariel cried softly, pressing her face into the cushy towel, "So soft!"

Carlotta nodded, "Royalty always has the best, but their guests get even better."

Ariel's smile faded. Carlotta didn't know she was actually royalty herself...in fact neither did Eric. And was she just a guest? Someone who would eventually have to leave? What did Carlotta mean?

"You'll look just splendid in this, dear," Carlotta broke into her thoughts, holding up a grand, emerald green dress. pink roses around the collar, straight down spreading into an upside down "V", around her waist, on the cuffs, and around the base. Every edge to the stunning dress was gilded, even the base if the delicate white underskirt was gilt at the edge. A thin, light green, airy fabric draped the shoulders and wrapped just below the bodice. Ariel's face lit back up, forgetting the bad thoughts she had been having and brushed her fingertips ever so lightly on the smooth, soft fabric.

"You mean I could actually wear this?" Ariel asked, completely in love with the beautiful garment Carlotta held before her.

Carlotta laughed, "Of course!"

Ariel and Carlotta worked together to get the dress on Ariel properly, but it still took at least fifteen minutes. Both women, however, agreed the time and effort was worth it. Ariel was truly a sight to behold. With a quick brushing and a twisted up-do in her hair, Ariel looked just perfect.

Ariel just stood in front of a large floor mirror for a good long five minutes. She couldn't believe that anything so pretty could be created with hands.

"Ariel, dear," Carlotta called, Eric is waiting for you in the dining hall."

Ariel looked at her reflection for a moment more before slowly following Carlotta.

Ariel's legs felt much better after her bath. And it was getting very much easier to walk with each step. The ladies walked down a different staircase than before and down two halls before reaching a double-doorway that lead into a large room.

"What are you waiting for?" Carlotta asked warmly, "Go on in!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! Sorry for taking so long getting this published. Chapters from here on out may take up to a week to get published.**

 **Scuttle and Grimsby are introduced! Get ready for an exciting fourth chapter!**

 **Be sure to review!**

Ariel strongly hesitated at the door.

Carlotta promptly left, directly after her encouragement to Ariel, due to a need for her assistance elsewhere. Left all alone, Ariel had to muster the courage for herself to go out and be with Eric. What should she say? How should she act? Would there be other people than just herself and Eric? What was she to do?

"Ariel?"

The voice startled Ariel. Eric. He saw her. Ariel's cheeks flushed as red as her hair.

"Yes, I'm coming." Ariel stepped through the doorway and closer to him.

Eric stood as she entered, observing her lovely features. Ariel looked just stunning in her gown. The emerald shade seemed identical to the shade of her old tail, and the pink roses set off the red of her hair just perfectly.

"Hello, Eric," Ariel smiled, bashfully clutching her hands together and looking at the floor.

Eric looked her over, dreamily, again and again, taking in all of her beauty. She became human for him. It was all for him. What other girl in the entire kingdom, the entire world would do that for him?

"Milady," Eric bowed playfully, taking Ariel's soft hand and giving it a quick kiss. "You're so beautiful!"

Ariel truly could not turn a deeper shade of red. She giggled at Eric kiss, not entirely sure if he meant the sweet words he said. Gently she pulled her hand back from him and held it to her chest.

"Why thank you, kind sir," Ariel played along, "I think you look quite handsome yoursel...el...ah...ACHOO!"

It all happened so fast...Ariel sneezed for the first time, and shocked by the amount of involuntary force expelled by her body sent her stumbling backwards too quickly. Ariel stepped on her skirts, and the world spun. Her delicate body braced for impact right when two large hands grabbed her waist and caught her right before she hit the ground. Ariel felt herself be lifted back to her feet.

Adrenaline coursed through Eric's veins, his heart rate was quickened. He took a moment to remember what just happened: Ariel sneezed, stumbled backwards, tripped, and Eric's instincts shot him forward to grab her before she hit the ground.

Heroic? More like if he hadn't have caught her, Eric wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Are you alright?" Eric asked, observing her scrunched up face and tightly closed eyes. Her arms were still rigid, though she had been standing normally for a good ten seconds.

Ariel didn't loosen up, she felt as stiff as a plank of wood, terrified by what just happened to her. This time, Eric's touch didn't make her feel any better.

"Wh..what was that?" Ariel whispered, beginning to tremble.

Eric was bewildered. What was ' _what_ '? He grinned, realizing what she meant and tried not to laugh, "You mean the sneeze?" Eric somehow kept his cool, and didn't laugh.

Ariel slowly reached one hand up and rubbed her nose, relieving the tickly feeling she had.

"A sneeze? Is that bad?" Ariel whispered, opening her eyes slowly and released her arms to rest on Eric's, whose hands still held her sides.

Eric was really having serious trouble not laughing. She was the absolute cutest thing, ever.

"No, Ariel, you're fine. Everyone sneezes...all the time, in fact," He explained gently to those worried turquoise eyes.

Ariel felt foolish.

Under the sea, life was simple. There were few main options for occupation; cod and mackerel farmers, palace workers (guards, maids, et cetera), healers, and shop-owners. Of course there are odd jobs like any other society, but that was it for Atlantica. The human world had at least four times as many occupations. As for the culture, Atlantican merpeople thrived on music and fun, doing their duties efficiently, though all while enjoying the singing and music of children nearby. Once you finished your daily jobs, which usually took no more than six hours total, you would go visit the concert halls and clubs, listening to new songs and instruments, and just enjoying life. (Yes, it was mentioned that merpeople thrive on music.) The human world's main way of life was to work hard all day long and only stop for meals. At the end of the day, humans go home and spend little time (compared to merfolk), with their families before retiring to bed. In Atlantica, you can never be lonely, for there is always someone friendly to spend time with. On the contrary, the human world is full of unfriendly, and perhaps somewhat evil people; not everyone is kind and open. Not to mention the many, many differences between humans and merpeople physically, besides the tail, of course. The sense of smell is not possible for mermaids. Humans, however, can smell. Oh, how amazing everything smelled! Human hair was different as well, much different in fact, from mermaid hair...but there were just so many things... (The ever-genius seagull, Scuttle was a great source for information.)

How could Ariel expect to fit in? Sure, this was her first day, but everything was so new and strange to her. So much there was to get used to and understand. Sneezing? Apparently that was a normal thing for humans. Ariel just freaked out, unnecessarily, and Eric caught her for absolutely nothing but a result of Ariel's own naïvety.

Ariel really felt foolish.

What was Eric thinking of her? Possibly he felt sorry for her, perhaps he was angry with her, maybe he was sorry that he brought an ignorant klutz to his palace. The last idea seemed most likely.

"Good afternoon."

A cheery voice broke the silence. A wrinkled, spindly man with silver hair tied at the base of his neck, walked in casually, though regally. Grimsby, Ariel guessed.

Eric let go of Ariel quickly, and stared deeply into her eyes for one last moment, as if trying to read into her soul and know her exact thoughts. Reluctantly, Eric pulled out the chair next to his for Ariel to sit, and sat himself down on his own chair right after.

As soon as Grimsby sat as well, three plates of food were brought out, and the lids lifted off. To Ariel, nothing was more amazing. She just sat there, eyes closed, and breathed through her nose, taking in the wonderful scents of the meal before her. Ariel eventually opened her eyes and looked at the plate.

Eric was doing his best to look cheerful, despite his worry for Ariel. Sure, it was her first day, but jeez, they had a long way to go. Ariel, bless her poor heart, was sitting there...wait...smiling at her fork?

Ariel beamed; in front of her was a shiny, new dinglehopper! Ariel snatched it up and brushed her fingers over the perfectly smooth and shiny surface before grabbing a lock of her soft hair and ran the prongs through it twice. Eric had looked up at her, looked back down at his plate, and shook his head before placing his palm to his forehead, trying very hard to tone down his smile and keep in the laughter.

Ariel was puzzled by his reaction, then looked over at Grimsby, who stared, unsure of what to think.

Ariel placed the fork down in its place with an embarrassed smile and afterwards buried her face in her hands, wishing she could hide. Ariel bit her lip and placed her hands back down in her lap, attempting to pretend that the incident never occurred.

Grimsby caught on very quickly, "Oh, Eric, would you mind introducing me?"

Eric shook ever so slightly from the suppressed laughter. He looked up at Grimsby's mention of his name.

"Wh-what? Oh, of course," Eric's smile did not darken, "Ariel, this is Grimsby, my most trusted friend, and mentor. Grimsby, this is Ariel..."

"A former...umm...mermaid, sir," Ariel completed Eric's sentence gladly, "I became a human, I suppose very early this morning."

Ariel didn't expect Grimsby not to believe her. Eric said he was a "trusted friend". Would that mean that he would believe what she said...or at least what Eric said? It should.

Grimsby shot an unsure look to Eric, but Eric's face was stern and serious. Eric did not give a goofy look like he would if he didn't believe her, but instead gave the look like: if you don't believe her and especially if you tell her so, I don't care who you are, I'll rip you apart here and now.

Usually to Grimsby, that look meant business.

"A mermaid you say? Seriously?" Grimsby chuckled, "If I may; what compelled you to become human?"

Ariel was a little nervous as how to answer, and Eric's expression was not very reassuring.

"Well...umm, the night of the shipwreck...I was there. I watched the ship catch fire, and Eric was the only one who hadn't escaped. I...well...I pulled him to the shore."

Eric gave up the angry stare at Grimsby and dreamily gazed at Ariel, momentarily forgetting the incidents that occurred prior.

"I believe you," Grimsby nodded.

Eric broke his gaze and averted his eyes to Grimsby, his mouth gaping.

"You what?"

Grimsby rolled his eyes, "All you told any of us about how you survived was that you 'didn't know'. However, I do know when you are lying," he went on, "Your eyebrow twitches and you clench your jaw...it's obvious to me at least."

Ariel snickered at Grimsby's comment, imagining Eric's eyebrow twitching.

"Besides, there is no way you could've made it back to shore without help, and a person saving you was impossible," Grimsby continued, "I've always believed mermaids were out there, but I never knew where they were. Now we have one right here! Well, this certainly explains the sneezing."

Ariel jumped, her face going from shock, to shame, to anger.

Eric went right to anger. "You were spying!" he yelled accusingly.

Grimsby had the nerve to grin. "Only for a second, and I didn't mean to anyway. Besides, I won't share you secret."

"Which one?" Ariel asked nervously.

"Both."

The remainder of the dinner was spent on much less excitable topics. The dailies that the week held, the upcoming schedules, problems interesting other kingdoms, the towns' leads...and more stuff like that. Ariel barely paid any attention, (mostly why she thought Eric and Grimsby were speaking about "problems interesting to other kingdoms" and "the towns' leads"), but instead just enjoyed her meal of baked cod. Ariel did love cod, which seemed to baffle Eric and Grimsby both. She explained that cod and mackerel were like chickens and cattle. Some people keep chickens and cattle as pets, while some eat them. Merpeople eat the lesser, very unintelligent fish, like cod, and keep the intelligent ones as friends.

Ariel supposed that could've been complicated, but she didn't know how else to describe it.

At the end of their dinner, and after Grimsby left to tend to something he deemed important, Eric pulled Ariel aside.

"How do you know what cattle and chickens are?"

Ariel smiled, "I have sources..." she answered mysteriously, teasing Eric and enjoying it.

Eric started walking Ariel out of the dining hall, "Who is your source?" he countered.

"Can't say," Ariel smirked, "I suppose you'd like to know why? Well, if I tell you, you won't believe me of whom he is, and I'll have to prove it. Proving it will mean your have to meet him, and that...that I have no idea of how to do," Ariel concluded.

Eric shook his head. "Fine, but you'll have to tell me sometime."

"Is that a threat?" Ariel giggled, turning to face Eric.

The pair shared a moment of just smiling into one another's eyes, the intense love for each other deepened just from those few seconds of silence. No people around, just them to themselves. They both leaned closer to each other very slowly. Eric pulled her close by her waist, and Ariel placed her hands on his shoulders. The last inch between the two just about closed and their lips almost brushed, when Carlotta turned a corner and nearly ran into them.

"Oh, goodness! There you are!" Carlotta exclaimed, missing Ariel and Eric quickly splitting apart from each other.

"What is it, Carlotta?" Eric asked with a bit more than just a 'hint' of exasperation in his voice.

Carlotta had papers in her hands, and she was reading over and flipping through them quickly.

"Ariel's room is ready, and everything else you requested is being prepared..." Carlotta explained, still shuffling through her papers, "What else was there..." she mumbled to herself, "Oh! I have to go!" Carlotta rushed out of the room, clearly remembering something she had forgotten to do...or so Ariel supposed.

Ariel's heart sank in her chest once Carlotta left. She was such a sweet woman, but why did she have to come right that moment? She wondered if her father had anything to do with it, though Ariel knew that it was impossible. Ariel was positive Eric was much more frustrated at Carlotta than she was, but she wasn't sure why he was so.

"Eric, you know she didn't mean to..."

"Ariel," Eric interrupted, "I know."

Eric looked down at Ariel's disappointed expression and felt bad for talking to her like that.

"Ariel," he began, grasping her hands, "would you like to see the rest of the castle? Or at least the places you will need to know?"

Ariel blushed, loving the tingly feeling that never faded when he touched her.

"Of course! I would like to know my way around."

Eric smiled at Ariel and nodded, "The Tour de Grandé it is then! Sorry, the Grand Tour," he gave her a wink and the couple walked on.

Eric walked Ariel all over the grand castle. Downstairs, the doors that lead out, the rooms she should never go into, the palace library, and of course, the royal ballroom. Upstairs, her own room, which was the grandest guest bedroom in the entire castle, the large, yet cozy sitting room, and a few other rooms that didn't have too much meaning.

Ariel had trouble taking it all in. Sure, she was an adventurer and should've been used to seeing tons of new things, but she'd never seen so much in one day, much less in only one hour or so.

Eric was so happy, just going on about the castle, answering Ariel's many questions, and just enjoying being with the girl he loved. No, he did not try again to kiss Ariel. It was much to risky for someone to see them. Luckily, Carlotta didn't even notice them. She had been too busy about her own things, but she said what she said...oh, Eric was so glad Ariel didn't catch it. If she did, she made nothing of it.

None of that mattered now, after all, Eric did get something out of it; Ariel wanted to kiss him back.

Both of them sat together in the sitting room, gazing out the large floor-to-ceiling windows, which stretched out to long balconies and showed a spectacular view of the sea.

Quickly, Ariel felt restless, despite her body screaming at her to lie down and rest. Her mind was in a million different places at once. They were going to kiss earlier...but Eric hadn't tried to again...did that mean he regretted trying in the first place? And what about plain life? Ariel didn't have a job, what would she do the next day? What were her sisters doing right now? Were they worried? And Flounder! Ariel never even got the chance to thank the sweet fish. She knew nobody in this world...not even Eric, really. Ariel was truly, completely alone.

Suddenly, something appeared on the balcony railing outside. Something white with wings...Scuttle? Could that seriously be him?

"Scuttle!" Ariel leapt to her aching feet and forced herself to run through the open glass doors, out onto the balcony, and to the goofy bird.

Eric jumped up, stunned by Ariel's sudden exit. What had she yelled? Scuttle?

"Ariel! What are you doing?" Eric called after her and rushed out onto the balcony. Eric stopped in his tracks at the sight of Ariel...conversing with a seagull?

Ariel was thrilled! Her wonderful friend, Scuttle actually found her!

"Hiya, Sweetie!" Scuttle called, "Flounder won't believe it! He had me flying around all day looking for you. How ya doing up here?"

Ariel beamed, "Flounder! Oh I miss him already. I'm having the most amazing time!" Ariel continued, not noticing Eric for the moment, "Scuttle..." she was going to tell him he was wrong about a few things, but decided not to hurt his feelings. Ariel instead saved herself, "this is Eric. My umm...the human I saved from the shipwreck."

Eric wasn't sure what to say back to the strange-looking bird, "Hello there," he leaned down to whisper in Ariel's ear, "Can you actually understand him?"

Ariel nodded, "Of course! Can't you?" she frowned, "Oh. Scuttle, could we talk later? I think you should go tell Flounder I'm okay anyway."

"Sure-a Sweetie!" With that, Scuttle flew away, leaving behind a few feathers.

Ariel turned to Eric, "I'm sorry, that was awkward."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Eric assured her, "Hey...are you okay?"

Ariel felt a wave of dizziness crash over her and flood her senses.

"I...don't..." Ariel stumbled, every muscle in her body felt like immovable rocks.

Eric was completely confused, holding Ariel's arms tightly to hold her steady. Then it hit him. He'd been dragging her around for the past hour...she had to be purely exhausted.

Ariel tried to stand up properly, not understanding why the deep pain was hitting her so suddenly. Her legs started shaking violently and face way.

Then the world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is NOT a full-length chapter! This and the following chapter (6) are a part 1 and part 2 sequence. This, (part 1), is much shorter than part 2 will be, and is solely written in Eric's perspective rather than in both his and Ariel's. I hope you enjoy this (as far as I know, original), idea for a little interesting twist to add to the story.**

 **Please remember to review! I thrive on what my readers tell me, and I am always open to inspiration from you guys!**

 **-Again, I do NOT own TLM or anything about it, (duh), and this goes for all preceding and proceeding chapters. I only have rights to characters I may make and the story plot itself.-**

Eric didn't really know how long she'd been out, nor did he care, the only thing that mattered was her eventually waking up. Carlotta came in at least once every hour to bring Eric food, or just to check in on her.

That was it.

Eric disallowed anyone else to enter her bedroom, especially any doctors. The last thing Eric wanted was for someone to somehow find out who she was...or what she used to be. So, Eric alternated sitting in a chair and pacing the floor beside her bed, alone, except for her empty presence.

Ariel lay conscious, though she refused to wake, in bed. Her thick, scarlet hair fanned out around her head. Serenely, her perfect face glowed faintly from the moonlight that fell in beams about the room. Her small nose cast a soft shadow across the left side of her face. Her lips, small, but full, curved naturally into a peaceful smile. However, despite her obvious beauty, Eric felt more and more sick to his stomach with each glance in her direction.

No, he was not being cold. No, he did not think she was ugly. Eric knew she was the most beautiful girl that ever walked the earth. For that reason, seeing Ariel in such a terrible condition pained him, not to mention how much more it hurt him knowing it was his fault.

Eric knew he should've noticed Ariel's lagging behind when they toured the castle together. He should've caught the exhausted expression on her face. Eric did neither, well, not until it was too late.

Upon hearing a clock strike eleven in the castle sitting room, Eric was beginning to get worried. About eight hours had passed, and Ariel still hadn't awakened. Her poor body had been through too much in one day, and all of her energy was drained. Eric had pushed her beyond what she could handle instead of sending her to rest. That's what it was: Eric had been just plain selfish, whether it was intended or not (which it wasn't).

Eric was sitting in the silence, idly watching Ariel's chest rhythmically rise and fall. He glanced over to a table where his dinner that Carlotta had brought up sat. He did not regret having not touched it. Eric had no appetite anyways, and refused to enjoy himself while Ariel was in her terrible state.

Eric sighed deeply, wondering how differently the day could've gone if he and Ariel actually kissed before Carlotta came in. He imagined they would've continued leaning into each other, his lips gently brushing against hers, sending tingling sensations rocketing through his body. Then his lips would've crashed against Ariel's, intensifying the sensations. He would've held the back of her neck, beneath her soft hair, pulling her closer for a deeper, more passionate kiss, and Eric imagined Ariel might've wrapped her arms around him. Eventually, they would've broken apart, and then possibly been found by Carlotta. After a while they maybe would've kissed again...but because of their first (attempted) kiss's timing, which was indeed only Eric's fault, that door would stay closed for a while.

Eric sighed, deserting his daydream in pure regret. He should've made sure nothing could've disturbed them before he tried to kiss her. Eric thought about how amazing it felt with her in is arms both times he'd carried her on the beach, as a mermaid and as a human. Ariel was so light, (he thought that was convenient), and she was just so small, but she wasn't helpless...just vulnerable, and sweet, one might say. Nothing could've made Eric happier than never letting Ariel out of his sight. Possibly that was why he wouldn't leave her bedside for anything.

Eric was jerked out of his thoughts, when the slightest movement caught his eye.

Ariel moved!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello wonderful readers! This is part 2, an solely narrated by Ariel. Chapter 7 will resume the duel narration. Yes, this chapter is one big dream. Don't freak out. ;)**

 **Enjoy! Please review when you're done!**

Spinning. Nothing but spinning and dizziness.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Ariel felt still. She looked around herself, watching as her surroundings materialized. Ariel gasped sharply: she was just outside her bedroom door in Eric's castle, and she stood right in front of Eric himself.

He looked down at his hands, his shoulders slumped, which was very out-of-character for him. With his head bent down, his ebony hair hid most of his face from Ariel, but she could see Eric's lips ever so slightly moving. She listened closely, but still couldn't make out everything he said.

"...my fault...hope...okay..."

Ariel's heart started feeling heavy with sympathy. She wanted to gently reach out to touch his face, unsure of what he was talking about, but for some reason she couldn't.

Suddenly, the bedroom door flew open and Carlotta stepped out. "She's in bed. Stop worrying, she's only tired," she gave a motherly pat on Eric's thick shoulder before walking away.

Ariel was shocked that neither one had given any acknowledgment of her presence. She peeked inside the ajar door, wondering who this "she" was. The bedroom seemed empty...but that couldn't be right. Eric stood straighter and walked past Ariel and into the room.

Again, no acknowledgment.

Ariel watched him lean over her bed, and she walked in to get a closer look. Ariel made her way to her bed and strained to identify the person in the bed. Why was someone in her bed? Scarlet hair?

"Whaaah?" Ariel shrieked and staggered backwards. She was in the bed. Not her her, a different her.

The memory of her entire body spazzing and her falling into Eric's arms before the world going black came to Ariel's mind. Eric didn't hear her scream.

 _I am not really here...its just a crazy dream,_ Ariel reasoned.

With a deep breath, Ariel calmed herself, and looked at Eric again. His handsome face was overwhelmed with pure sorrow and regret. Ariel wished she hadn't looked. All she desired was to break down and cry. Ariel felt his pain, like someone tied her heart into a knot.

Just as tears began to flow, everything became blurred, and the spinning started again. However, Ariel felt still again very quickly, contrary to the last time.

She took in her new surroundings, and was more than just surprised to find herself back in her underwater bedroom with her sisters.

"I miss her so much," Alana sighed as she combed Adella's brown hair.

Arista scoffed, "She hasn't even been gone for twenty-four hours yet."

Attina swam into the room, "Daddy won't talk about it," she sighed, clearly frustrated. She never got frustrated, so things must've been really bad under the sea.

Ariel barely listened to the further banter, instead buried herself in terrible thoughts. They all missed her, and she'd abandoned them. Surely after a while they'd remember their wishes for Ariel being so bothersome and enjoy her absence, right?

"Since Father is so disoriented, I'll be taking the throne tomorrow," Attina said with some enthusiasm. "Don't forget."

Alana rolled her eyes, "Like we'd forget?"

"I just wish Ariel was here to celebrate with us," Arista moped.

"Yeah," agreed Adella.

"Dummies!" Aquata cried, "If she were here, Attina wouldn't even need to be queen!"

Attina motioned for silence as the other five broke out into arguments. She sighed and laid back on her bed, unable to silence her sisters.

Ariel had listened and tears streamed down her face. Just when she tried to reach out and touch Attina's depressed face, the spinning started again and whisked Ariel into darkness again.

"No!" She screamed to deaf ears, though nothing worked to stop the dream.

A moment later she reappeared in front of a set of bars. Inside was a yellow fish with blue streaks.

Flounder was in a jail cell!

"Flounder!" Ariel cried.

He just sat there, saddened. "I didn't think this would happen. Why? I just helped my friend and for it, I go to jail. Why?" he muttered to himself.

Ariel realized what was going on. Her best friend was incarcerated because he helped her escape. Her father's doing, no doubt.

Yet again, with even more tears having been shed, Ariel was whisked away again. This time, she stopped spinning in an unfamiliar place. There was a young boy with ebony hair, dimpled cheeks, and striking blue eyes. His expression was one of terror as Ariel watched him open a door to see a couple murdered and on the ground. Ariel covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming, momentarily forgetting that no one would hear her anyway.

The black-haired boy shrieked and raced to the couple. He scooped up the lady's head, tears pouring from his eyes as he reached over and held the man's hand also.

"Mother!" the boy asked desperately after seeing her eye open just the tiniest bit.

"Be strong, Eric," she mumbled weakly, "We both love you very much. Goodbye my darling boy"

"I love you, Mother, Father. I love you both so much. I'm so sorry...this is my fault," the boy saw his mother quickly leaving, no having enough strength to stay with him. "Goodbye, Mother." He choked out as his mother weakly smiled before dying right in her son's arms.

Ariel recognized the boy as none other than a younger Eric, and this was his past. She had to turn away, it hurt too much to watch Eric mourn over his parents' deaths. Her tears flowed silently, she tried to remember this was all a dream, but once she turned, a different scene appeared before her, showing a beautiful cove with mermaids be mermen all over, playing instruments, singing, laughing...and a particular group of young merma...it was her and her family from long, long ago.

Ariel looked and saw a beautiful mermaid atop a rock that looked very much like herself.

"Mom..." Ariel's throat choked. She couldn't breathe.

A ship came barreling around a corner and Athena had just gotten Attina free from a rock before the ship smashed over the rocks. Ariel watched Athena's fearful expression turn horror as the ship crashed into her.

"No!" Ariel screamed, but it did no good.

Ariel watched her mother die. Again.

The first time, Ariel barely had memory of. Now the pain was raw. She couldn't take it anymore.

Ariel suddenly dissipated into nothing, and plunged into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am very pleased with the result of this chapter, and hope you, my dear readers agree. Unlike the last two chapters, this is full length, and is narrated by both Ariel and Eric. The ending is not a cliffhanger, you're welcome.**

 **Be sure to review!**

Exactly eight seconds ticked by since Ariel flinched. Eric's heart pounded in his chest, desperately watching Ariel for any other movements. Unexpectedly, and certainly not the way he'd hoped, Ariel did, in fact, move again.

Darkness gave way to a faint light, thrusting Ariel into reality, not exactly with her knowing. Letting out a groan, she scrunched her eyes tighter together and shook her head violently.

"No!" she wailed, "Why?" she demanded, desperately clawing at the blankets to get them off of herself, thinking she was still in her awful dream.

Ariel shot up precisely at the second her blankets no longer surrounded her. She tried to stand, which was completely impossible to do on her bed and with her wobbly, unsteady legs. Falling back to the bed after her attempt to stand, Ariel bawled, feeling trapped and helpless. Just as her floods of tears began streaming down her face, something strong grasped her shoulder. Ariel screamed and tried to pull away, unable to see what had her in such a strong grip in the darkened, shadowy room.

"Hey!" Eric cried, finally getting over his initial shock of seeing Ariel like this. "Ariel, it's me!" he called, his grip on her shoulder slid down to her arm for a better hold.

What was going on with her? He'd hoped for a sweet, happy awakening, and to be the first thing Ariel saw when she woke. Nope. Instead, she was screeching, crying, and trying her hardest to get away from him. The absolute last thing Eric had expected.

Panic had completely taken over Ariel's mind and body. The thing that held so tightly on her arm didn't let go, and apparently said something which Ariel couldn't make out.

"Go away! Let go! Leave me alone!"

Eric refused to let go, and instead tightened his hand around her arm and grasped her other arm with his other hand, trying to obey his internal voice reminding him not to hurt her. In response, the poor girl screamed a few octaves higher and let her legs go flailing, missing her target terribly.

"Ariel!" Eric yelled over her screams, determined to make her stop, although upset that he had to be rough to get her attention.

"Er-Eric?" Ariel asked, lowering her voice just a bit, making a flicker of hope burn inside of him.

"No...no! It's not you!"

Eric refused to let the hope inside of him be snuffed out by her further cries. She wasn't yelling anymore, mostly just sobbing loudly. Eric was sure she was mumbling something like "mom...it was mom..." very quietly under her breath.

"Ariel, it is me. Why wouldn't you believe that?" Eric pleaded, wishing Ariel would come to her senses and relax.

Pondering his statement with a sniffle, Ariel replied, "If it's you, Eric...let go." the last part came out as a begging whisper. Ariel slumped her head, gradually quieting her sobs.

Immediately, Eric let go of Ariel's arms, watching her hands go to each arm, rubbing the places his hands had been.

 _Shame on me! I hurt her!_ Eric wanted to punch himself, but hey, there was a reason to why he did it in the first place, but still...

Slowly, Eric offered a hand to her, but Ariel quickly skittered across the bed, farther away from him. Eric's heart sank, was she scared of him, or just scared of everything? He wasn't sure, but either way, she was scared of him...at least it seemed.

"Ariel, I only want to help you. What happened?"

Visions of her mother and Eric's parents' deaths, Flounder, and her saddened sisters kept flashing in her mind, distracting her from reality.

"I-I can't," Ariel whispered pathetically, but truthfully. She simply did not know how to explain what she saw, and especially if it were real, Ariel would not know what to do.

Ariel pulled her knees to her chest, hiding her face from Eric, ashamed of how she'd acted, how she hadn't realized the dream was over. She was angry with herself also, because Eric had held onto her arms so tightly when she wouldn't stop freaking out. Everything bad was her fault, literally, assuming her visions were real.

"I'm sorry," Ariel muttered, trying to stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

Eric sighed, upset...who wouldn't be? "Ariel, why are you sorry?" he asked calmly, while slowly climbing onto the bed and making his way to her.

"Because I..."

Ariel stopped herself quickly, for the first time in her life wanting to make her words come out properly, instead of just blurting out what she was actually feeling.

"...I fought you."

Eric was by her side and pulled her close. "You were just scared. But you're safe, and there is nothing that can hurt you with me here."

Ariel felt pleasant tingles rushing around her body and heat rushing to her cheeks. Why did Eric always have to say things like that? It was too sweet; Ariel smiled weakly.

"Shh..." Eric hushed Ariel just before she started to speak. "'Quiet now."

He was delighted that Ariel softly eased into him, gently leaning on his chest. It reminded him of the day before when he'd found her on the beach: a human with wobbly legs that he'd carried.

"Eric?"

"No, Ariel. Just rest."

"Eric, how old were you when you lost your parents?"

Eric was taken aback, very unsure why Ariel would ask such a thing. "I was nine," he answered, not wanting to upset Ariel further by not telling her.

"Oh," Ariel sighed, she was certain that her dream wasn't a dream, but a vision, and that most likely the things she saw actually happened.

"You've never spoken of your mother. Did you lose her?"

Ariel thought back and realized she'd mentioned her father and sisters to Eric before, but not her mother.

"Yes. She was killed by pirates when I was three...or four...I'm not sure."

Eric held Ariel closer, "I'm sorry if you don't remember her well."

"I don't, but I suppose it's best. I have nothing to miss," Ariel reasoned with a sigh. "Well, there's no reason to be sad, they're gone, and we can't do anything about it."

Eric was impressed by her words, and surprised himself by believing them. Ariel was right.

"Umm, could I go freshen in the bathroom?" Ariel asked hesitantly, hating the fact that she undoubtedly looked terrible in front of Eric.

"Of course, Ariel. Go ahead," Eric urged, brushing the tears that were left off her soft cheeks before helping her to the ground.

Ariel walked swiftly towards the bathroom's closed door and placed a hand on the handle before turning to face Eric. "Are you going to stay here?"

"If you'd like."

Ariel nodded, "Please."

"All right then. I'll wait for you," Eric agreed walking towards her and clasping his hand around hers, turning the doorknob for her. "See you later."

Ariel kept quiet in her bathroom, finding a bathtub of her own, a vanity, and a pitcher of clean, cold water with a glass cup and bowl. She was delighted to find a beautiful, matching ivory brush and comb set, and a stunning pearl bracelet beside.

Quickly, Ariel washed her face, combed out her hair, and clipped the bracelet around her wrist. There were similar clasps on the bracelets under the sea, so Ariel didn't have much trouble.

Directly after the bracelet was on her arm, Ariel took one last look at herself in the mirror and around the room before exiting.

Ariel could've stood there forever, gazing upon the shining, gilt edges of the mirror and countertop, and the beautiful floral paint that covered the walls, but Eric was waiting for her.

Quietly, Ariel opened the door and closed it behind her. After searching the dimly candlelit room and seeing no Eric, Ariel started to panic. Did he leave? Did something happen? He promised!

Suddenly, arms wrapped around her from behind, severely startling Ariel. It took only a moment to discover that the arms weren't threatening, rather they were Eric's.

"Eric! Why did you do that?" Ariel demanded somewhat quietly.

Eric had the nerve to laugh, "You didn't see me, and how can I resist holding you?"

Ariel sighed softly, "Well then...thank you for staying."

"How could I not?" Eric asked, turning her around to face him, still holding onto her lovingly.

Ariel blushed bright red, completely charmed by Eric's words and demeanor. "Oh, Eric..." she spoke softly.

Eric interrupted her by pressing a finger to her lips, gently silencing her. While sliding the one hand away from her lips to hold her cheek, he brushed his other hand through her thick, soft hair and away from her face. Ariel's eyes looked a little worried, or possibly just hesitant, but Eric didn't care. Their time together had gone too well until then for Eric to give up.

Faster than the last time, Eric leaned down to Ariel, (silently swearing to obliterate anyone who dared to disturb them). To his delight, Ariel leaned into him as well.

Ariel didn't know what she was doing, really, considering she'd never kissed a boy before. However, from watching Arista, she had a good idea on how to kiss properly. Yes, it was clear to her that Eric's intentions solely lied on successfully kissing her, compared to their awry attempt the day before. Definitely yes, Ariel was scared. She took her cue anyway, and leaned into Eric, tilting her head ever so slightly in the opposite direction that Eric was.

Then it happened.

Their lips met, Eric pressed deeper, and Ariel countered. For a good minute they kissed passionately. Eric had pulled Ariel very close by her slim waist, and Ariel wrapped her arms around his neck, both enjoying every second.

When they broke apart, Ariel gasped for breath, resting her forehead to Eric's shoulder. He too was breathing hard, but clearly had more control.

They'd done it. No turning back. They kissed.

Panic again engulfed Ariel as she realized what they'd done. Hugging, holding hands...anything else was just minor, but kissing was a whole new level, and they just took a flying leap up. Suddenly, Ariel stepped away from Eric, breaking free of his arms.

"We should not have kissed."

"Why not?" Eric asked reasonably, stepping towards her again.

"Eric! We hardly know each other!" Ariel explained, panic seizing her voice and tears filling her eyes.

Eric stopped, understanding her dilemma. "Oh, we do know one another, Ariel, we're not strangers. There is no reason to why we 'shouldn't' kiss," he reasoned, trying ease Ariel's nerves. What else could he expect from her? She'd just woken up in a total panic attack, which Eric still didn't understand, then around twenty minutes later, Eric kissed her for the first time. Ariel had the right to be unsettled.

"But if my father found out..."

Eric closed the space between them swiftly, and placed his hands on her small shoulders.

"It wouldn't matter if he were here or not. I love you with all of my heart, and nothing will ever change that."

Ariel inhaled sharply with a squeak, covering her mouth tightly to keep it from falling open. He finally said it. Talk about no-going-back! Ariel was overjoyed.

"Oh, Eric, I love you too, so much!" she admitted and threw her arms around him, holding him close.

Eric couldn't help but smile as the petite redhead held onto him. He wrapped one arm around her back, and the other swept her legs out from underneath her. Gently, Eric carried Ariel back to her bed and laid her small body in it.

"You need to rest. Get the few extra hours you can before morning, and you'll be glad for it."

Ariel pulled the blankets over herself, smoothing them down with her dainty hands. Eric took a last gaze into Ariel's eyes and turned away to leave before Ariel stopped him.

"Eric..."

"Hmm?"

"Would you kiss me goodnight?"

Eric somehow resisted the urge to chuckle and turned back around, facing Ariel.

"Says the girl who was regretting the first one?"

Ariel sighed, "I don't anymore."

"Well, in that case..." Eric kissed Ariel again sweetly and whispered goodnight before quietly exiting the room.

Both fell asleep moments before the sun peeked over the horizon.


	8. Chapter 8

**I've taken into account the many different ways writers have made Ariel's classic exploration of the town, and most stories also have Ariel learning how to ride horses. I am going to try the least cliché version, (which I believe is fully original.) If I have used an idea that another writer has chosen, I deeply apologize, and please understand that I did not mean to.**

 **Without further ado, please enjoy this eighth chapter, and don't forget to review! I love knowing what you dear readers think of my work!**

Cold, cruel cackling rang through the depths of the dark, murky waters around the witch's lair. The witch herself was lazily gazing into a foggy, glass ball with her henchmen—or hench-eels affectionately resting on her thick, lavender shoulders.

"Oh, this is truly wonderful, isn't it? The plan is working beautifully. Our prize shall be given to us…later, rather than sooner…but we will be victorious! That little mermaid really fell for the visions, didn't she, boys?"

"She didn't fall for them, really," Jetsam hissed.

Flotsam nodded in agreement, "Considering the visions were true."

"Yes, boys," Ursula rolled her eyes, clearly irritated, "but she believed it was all real, and doubts are in her mind, as they should be. I've explained all this to you two already," she snapped, "Now hush, and watch the fun."

The following day came much too quickly. Ariel was awakened by sunlight pouring into her bedroom, and directly on her face. Groaning, she sat up, threw her arms out into a stretch and yawned.

Without warning, Carlotta burst through the door carrying a bundle of fabric, causing Ariel to flinch and poke herself in the eye after trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Carlotta? What—"

"Oh I'm so glad you're awake, dear. Eric was so worried…well, not anymore I guess." Carlotta babbled as she laid the fabric over a chair, which turned out to actually be a lovely, simple dress. "Hurry and get up! You may put on this dress that the seamstress altered for you with estimated measurements…I hope it fits, then come down to the dining hall for breakfast. You know where to go, yes?" she didn't wait for an answer before going on, "Such a big day for you…but I suppose Eric would like to tell you himself…Oh! I have to go and—"

Ariel breathed a sigh of relief as the sweet woman left the room and closed the door behind her before finishing her sentence. Who knew anyone could possibly be so busy? Ariel wondered, Oh, well.

All alone, she slipped out of bed and changed into the dress Carlotta brought. With not much difficulty, Ariel tied the strings tightly, which showed off her perfectly slim waist and admirable figure quite nicely.

Afterwards, Ariel straightened the long, blue skirts and sleeves, not exactly enjoying the human fashion of covering their entire bodies with restrictive fabric. However, after a look at herself in her mirror, Ariel decided that no matter how uncomfortable she was, she did in fact look rather attractive.

Ariel was fully pleased with herself after combing tangles out of her hair and plaiting it into one long braid down her back. However, Ariel knew she couldn't just stand there and admire herself, but needed to go down to breakfast where Eric would be waiting. So, she opened her door to leave, and ended up tripping over something. Ariel stumbled and looked behind her as she straightened back up. A pair of heeled, black boots lay knocked over on the floor. Quietly, she slipped her small feet into them and laced the tall boots all the way up over a pair of stockings she'd found as well, inside the boots prior to putting them on. Ariel surprisingly forgot to wonder how they'd gotten by her door in the first place.

After pleasantly surprising herself by understanding how to walk human shoes rather easily, Ariel stumbled only for the first few steps in the new boots. However, it became clear to her after walking down a few halls that she really didn't remember how to get to the dining hall. Ariel strongly regretted not asking Carlotta when she'd had the chance.

Frustrated, Ariel leaned her back against a wall and sank down to the ground, legs crossed one over the other with her elbows on her knees and her chin rested on her hands. What should I do now? Ariel wondered. She didn't see anyone immediate who could help her out. Looking to her left, Ariel saw nothing but beautiful paintings like she'd had in her grotto, closed doors, and a few decorative plants and tables. Unfortunately, to her right, Ariel saw mostly the same sort of things.

"Ariel? What are you doing way over here?" a strong, deep voice asked suddenly.

Ariel practically jumped out of her skin at the unexpected voice that broke the silence.

"Wh-what?" she blurted while making two unsuccessful attempts to scramble to her feet. Two large hands, which Ariel immediately identified as Eric's, clasped around hers and pulled her to her feet.

"Sorry to startle you, but why aren't you down at breakfast?" Eric asked, still holding onto her delicate hands.

Ariel looked over his shoulder at a painting, indiscreetly avoiding eye-contact. "Well, these paintings are so beautiful, I just had to look at them," she lied, feebly trying to change the subject.

Eric nodded slowly, "So, you mean you're lost?" he asked tenderly.

Ariel was shocked that he knew. He isn't stupid, she remembered. With a sigh, she nodded and looked at the ground.

Taking both of her hands into one, Eric reached out his free hand and lifted Ariel's chin, making her face him.

"Hey, it's your second day here. Nobody expects perfection—especially not me."

Eric gave a smile to her innocent face and lowered his hand, probably noticing the conspicuous blush she was trying to hide. "May I take you to the dining hall now, my sweet Ariel?"

Ariel giggled, her cheeks flushed as red as her hair. "Of course, my prince," she agreed sweetly, sharing a quick kiss with Eric.

And together, they walked hand-in-hand to the dining hall.

After the quick meal, the couple stood and walked out together, briefly stopping when Eric looked down at Ariel's beautiful hands and saw her pearls.

"You like the bracelet? I hoped you would."

"Oh, yes. They're certainly the most beautiful pearls I've ever seen. Thank you," Ariel gazed lovingly over it. Under the sea there was plenty of pearl jewelry, but nothing compared to the precision and perfection of the bracelet that adorned her left wrist.

Eric smiled at Ariel affectionately and kept walking on. "I thought I would take you to the town and show you around. Would you like that?"

Ariel beamed, "Oh yes! I would love to go! When?"

Eric chuckled, "Right now, of course."

He simply adored Ariel's enthusiasm. Nothing could be cuter.

Soon, both royals made their way outside and to the stables. Waiting for them were two beautiful horses. Both were from the Black Forests in a neighboring kingdom. One, a very deep brown color, which Eric called liver chestnut, with a pure white mane and tail. The other, black, with with an off-white, somewhat golden mane and tail, which Eric called flaxen. Neither was taller than the other, and both shared the same trait of overly long, thick manes, and wavy, even thicker tails. Each was adorned with a well oiled, black leather bridle, but they wore differently shaped saddles.

"That one's for you," Eric explained, pointing to the black, "She's a mare, and her name is Ebony."

Ariel reached outward hesitantly, and gingerly stroked the mare's velvety nose. "Oh, gosh…" she muttered quietly, completely unable to smile any wider.

"I take it that you like her?" Eric asked rhetorically. "Ebony is completely gentle. Would you like to ride?"

With an agreeing nod from Ariel, Eric lifted her up and eased her into the sidesaddle. He moved her right leg to rest on the pommel, and placed her left foot in the stirrup.

"Sit straight," Eric instructed, "and lean a bit towards the right or you'll fall." He gathered a lock of Ebony's mane and pressed it into Ariel's hands. "Hold tight, and don't worry about anything else," while gripping the mare's reins that kept the mare ground-tied, Eric continued, "Nothing bad can happen on my watch."

Ariel smiled, readjusting herself to sit most comfortably. "I'm ready then!" she called eagerly to Eric, thoroughly adoring the magnificent beauty of her steed. Gently, Ariel reached one hand and patted the sweet mare's neck, although keeping her other hand tightly held onto her mane, as Eric instructed. She looked up to see Eric grinning in her direction, causing her heart to flutter, and her cheeks to blush a sweet shade of pink. She tore her eyes away from him, trying to shift her attention to her horse again. Suddenly, Ariel realized how unlike herself she was being in front of Eric. Normally, she…well…just didn't act like that, but more like a tomboy—almost. Most definitely, she did not act that way in front of the mermen under the sea, so she wasn't sure what had come over her. Is this how every girl feels when she is around the man she likes? Hopefully my face won't be permanently red because of how many times I've blushed recently… she thought to herself. Suddenly, she was jolted back to reality by Eric's deep voice.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked patiently. He had already mounted the other mare, directly on her right side, and held onto her reins as well as onto Ebony's.

Ariel nodded vigorously, "Yes! I've never been ready-er!" she scrunched her nose, realizing what she just said, "That's not right…"

Eric doubled over with laughter, causing the horses to shift their feet in reaction to the sudden outburst. "No, my sweet Ariel, I don't think so either."

Ariel flushed a deep shade of pink, yet again, embarrassed only slightly, more of mad at herself for saying something so inane and childish in front of Eric. What was she thinking? Clearly, she wasn't…but at least he seemed to enjoy her obvious stupidity, for worm reason at least. Ariel just wises she would act more mature in Eric's presence, and think about what she'd say before saying it, no matter what it would take.

Ariel supposed he had understood her self-frustration, hence why his laughter was cut short, "Let's head out then," Eric called reaching over to brace Ariel's back with his hand as he started both horses at a walk, side-by-side. After the first thirty seconds or so, he let go, and focused more on properly steering both horses. "You're a natural rider," he commented gently.

"You think?" Ariel wondered, quite surprised that Eric would think so, considering all she had been doing was just sitting there, although keeping her balance was difficult enough, she supposed.

"Of course. And I will teach you how to ride on your own later, since I believed you wouldn't want to waste time on leaving to town."

Ariel smiled, adoring his thoughtfulness towards her feelings. "I do thank you, but I'm sure with such beautiful creatures, who would be wasting time?" she lovingly stroked her mare once again.

Eric just sighed quietly, appearing to Ariel as perfectly contented, though she wasn't sure how true that was.

"Ariel," he began after a minute of silence, "I've never asked, but thought I should know." Hesitating to continue, he defied himself by looking Ariel straight in the eye, "How old are you?"

Furrowing her eyebrows slightly, Ariel wondered why that could be such an important question to ask just at that moment. However, possibly he didn't want to have anything to do with her if he thought she was too young, or even too old. What if Eric was too old for her? He was obviously no younger than her…why did Eric ask such a hard question to answer?

"I'm sixteen," Ariel answered quickly, her body swaying softly with the horse's walking. "But I will be seventeen in two months," she added.

Eric seemed to ease himself down into the saddle. Clearly, to Ariel at least, he was pleased with her answer. "That's what I thought, and I wanted to be sure you weren't—"

"Fourteen or even fifteen?" she interrupted calmly.

"Yeah," he admitted with a slight bit of nervousness in his voice.

Ariel nodded, "I understand."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "You do?"

"Well, yes, why wouldn't I? Merfolk are somewhat the same, in that way at least," she explained gently. Thinking it was only fair, she asked, "How old are you then?"

"Nineteen," Eric answered simply.

"When will you assume the throne?" Ariel countered.

Eric thought a moment before answering, "Well, my advisors refuse to accept a king that is under the age of twenty-one. However, with that said, whether or not the title is given to me, I act as King with full power and resources," he sighed, "Life is complicated for underage royalty with no parents," he admitted, appearing to be buried in thought.

Ariel heaved a soft sigh, feeling a new appreciation for how truly good her life had been undersea. There was so much she'd taken for granted. Such as the fact that although her mother had been taken from her, Ariel still had her father and sisters and wasn't left to rule Atlantica virtually alone, whether or not she had advisors of her own. Even if something happened to her father, Attina, Alana, Aquata, Arista, Adella, and Andrina would rule before Ariel. Eric had no one. How perfect her life had been compared to Eric's.

Completely unexpectedly, a loud shout came from just around a blind bend in the road, followed by fast hoof beats and high-pitched squeals.

Upon hearing the clear sounds, which he distinguished as the cruel sport of racing horses until they collapsed and died from exhaustion, coming towards both he and Ariel at full speed, Eric quickly reacted and pulled both of their horses off to the far right side of the road just as two rough men raced around the corner on two muddy, sweat-drenched horses.

It was horrifying to see it once again, the racing that killed of so many innocent horses. Eric was completely appalled. The men did not slow, as they passed, but seemed to pick up speed instead.

A great _whoosh!_ of wind blew as they whizzed by, startling Ariel's mare immensely. The poor horse squealed and reared up, nearly launching her screaming redhead rider off of the saddle.

Eric gasped, "Ariel!"

 **(I will have the town exploration in chapter nine. Hope you all love the cliffhanger! ;P)**


End file.
